1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telephone accessories, and in particular, to a method for automatically and selectively screening incoming telephone calls. The user may program the device such that the screening of the incoming telephone calls occurs only during set time intervals, i.e., when the user is sleeping. The call blocking feature is preferably preprogrammed by the user with a code, such as, but not limited to, a two letter or two digit code (i.e., the initials of the users first and last name), that must be entered by the caller so that the call is transmitted through the telephone blocker.
2. Description of Related Art
Unsolicited telephone calls are a nuisance and are increasing in frequency. Many of the calls originate from businesses promoting a product, non-mainstream charities or wrong numbers. If the telephone call occurs when a person is present it will interrupt another activity, i.e., eating, sleeping, etc. and often elicit stress and annoyance.
Attempts have been made to mitigate the impact of nuisance telephone calls. One technique is to obtain an unlisted telephone number. However, the telephone company charges a monthly fee for this service and desired calls may be lost because the party attempting to call cannot obtain the telephone number. Unfortunately, with normal usage the telephone number will eventually be known by many parties and may be sold to telephone solicitation companies. Automatic telephone calling devices frequently used for telephone solicitation are unaffected by the unlisting of the telephone number.
Another technique for mitigating unwanted telephone calls is to use a calling party identification detector service or device to identify the calling party. This technique is of limited usefulness as the subscriber must remember a large body of telephone numbers assuming that the party one does want to speak to is calling from a recognizable telephone number. A monthly fee is generally charged for this service and it is ineffective if the calling party has a call block feature.
A relatively inexpensive method for screening unwanted telephone calls is to use a telephone answering machine. The disadvantages of this technique is that the telephone still rings and disturbs the subscriber who must listen to the message being left on the machine to determine if this is a call they wish to receive. If the ringer is turned off then important calls may be missed. In addition, some people are frightened by answering machines and do not want to leave messages.
It is therefore to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.